RENA-RECOMMENDS REVIEW: THE PERFECT HAPPY ENDING BY nish0
by renarecommends
Summary: A review for nish0's THE PERFECT HAPPY ENDING. If you are a GinRan fan *spoiler for 308* read nish0's story {link inside) There are recommendations for those who haven't read the story. There are also the discussion q's and review too. Remember to R&R me to make my reviews better for YOU UPDATED because I couldn't handle the mistakes and my sucky-ness in the first version - . -


**RENA'S MESSAGE AKA THE AN:** Hey, my name is Rena! This is my very first review and it's for **The perfect happy ending**** byNish0.**

I would like to recommend it to EVERY SINGLE GINRAN fan out there! I do not own any of the content just the review and at the bottom, remember to R&R for ME how to make the review and recs. Better for YOU. I know LOL XD

** ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE NOT AT EPIDSODE 308 **DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC OR REVIEW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ****

To go to **The perfect happy ending**** byNish0**, click the link below(which is at the very bottom of the review.)

In my review I like to recommend reading w/ a background music on. For this fanfic, it's _Utada Hikaru-First-Love (instrumental version) _

**I DO NOT OWN THIS EITHER**

_And yes this is because GinRan started with a cute innocent childhood love, their "First Love" and everlasting one._

Enough of me, to the Rec. first!

Its okay to leave guest reviews I appreciate anything :)

Also view my profile for more stuff

I have done some changes because

1. had a rough day at school and a bit ticked off so I'm going OCD on my ff.

and

2. now that I read it, it sucks :P

okay enough of me...

* * *

**REC**.

As a GinRan fan, you obviously were crying when Gin died in the Winter War. Were you wishing for a happy ending? Wondering of anyone was the same as you? Well, **The perfect happy ending**** byNish0 **is the perfect way to see your wishes become reality… in fanfic.

You won't regret reading it! Remember to leave a review for **Nish0.**

* * *

**NOW FOR THOSE WOULD READ IT ALREADY…**

Some discussion questions:

If you were Central 46, would you loch Gin up **for his crimes**? Not because you knew his motives. Would you let him go? And what do you think Gin would have wanted? Locked up or still be Captain of the 3rd squad?

_To me, I would probably let Rangiku decide. She knew him and I didn't. I think I would've let him out because Aizen is the bad guy, the follower lives. Plus, I don't want a mob of fan-girls after me. :)_

Do you think Rangiku was counting the days till he was free? Do you think she was worried for him or do you think she was still mad and wondering why he left her?

_Yes. Why else would she be waiting?_

Gin kept saying "Rangiku-san". Did that bother you? Have you ever had a reunion with a childhood friend and they talked to you like foreigners or with too much politeness? How did you feel?

_The reason I LOVE this pairing is because I reflects on my past events. Yes, I have been spoke to like that and I felt like it made the situation even MORE awkward._

Now on to the easier less deep Q's:

When did you ship GinRan and why?

_Sadly, I shipped them OFFICIALLY when Gin died. Yea, a loser. I wanted a little "lift" so I surfed the net and found FANFIC ! Yes, this was my first ff I read. touched me soooo deep :')_

_I knew something was going on when Rangiku had a flashback and she was sleeping back in the SS arc. I knew she loved him and I thought he liked her and betrayed her. His smile was really creepy. I think I was a bit Rukia obsessed at the time. I believed her too much when she judged Gin a as creepy figure. She is wrong Gin is a good guy T^T_

If you were Rangiku would you want a guy to be like Gin? Destroy everything to make you happy?

_Me? Personally no. What would happiness be if you can't share it with everyone. It's a bit selfish, but then again this shows how much Gin loved Rangiku, because she was his world, he didn't need anything else._

The ending was sweet and a little dark-fluff. What did you think?

How would you end the story?

* * *

**REVIEW**

Ahh, such a sweet ending, I felt the heart-wrenching their relationship was built on! It was an emotional read. So sweet, Gin's character showed through well along with Rangiku's. I would like some "Ran-chan" but their relationship is deeper, harder to understand and explain than the other character of Kubo-sensei like a fluffy HitsuKarin. I'd say it is the perfect touch and a light happy ending is good.

And no story is complete without Hitsugaya's infamous "MATSUMOTO!"

:) Now that's a perfect happy ending.

~RENA

* * *

Link to **The perfect happy ending**** byNish0 s/9350568/1/The-perfect-happy-ending**

**If it's acting funky, then search a perfect happy ending in the search bar or go to my FAVORITES in my profile**

**THANK YOU** **FOR READING AND R&R! Leave a review for Nish0 and me too.**


End file.
